<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Baby by themagnificentquack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339797">Hey Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack'>themagnificentquack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 6, F/F, Masturbation, or maybe the other side of that idk which is which</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so vince tells dinah that laurel goes off on her own after every fight and dinah's like hmmm i wonder what she's up to so she follows her and she finds some stuff out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Vincent Sobel (but she's not that into it I promise)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what's up mis amigos✌️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah laid in bed, her head resting on Vince's bare chest. They only had so much time before Vince had to go back to meet with Cayden James so, just like when they were undercover together, they spent their time alone wisely. First they had crazy I missed you sex, pouring all the feelings they couldn't show into those few moments. Then they debriefed, for which Dinah was grateful. She hadn't been able to focus on the sex at all, she didn't feel turned on in the least. But it was definitely fine, she was just stressed. Once they figured out all this shit with Cayden James she and Vince could get back on track and her feelings would return.</p><p>But for now, the briefing. "Diaz is a monster, I think he actually enjoys hurting people, Siren always disappears for a little bit after every fight, Cayden-"</p><p>"Wait," Dinah interrupted. "Laurel- I mean Siren- where does she go?"</p><p>Vince looked down at her curiously, but he didn't comment on her stumble over Siren's name or her interest.</p><p>"Nobody really knows. She just drives off somewhere and meets the rest of us back at HQ for debrief later. She usually gets there like 10, maybe 15 minutes after the rest of us," he said.</p><p>Dinah hummed in acknowledgment, her thoughts spinning in every direction. This was a puzzle and she needed to solve it. For some reason, she desperately wanted to understand Laurel, to know her.</p><p>So, the next time they headed out to fight each other over some power grab, Dinah brought her own car and her stake out gear. And when Laurel drove away after the fight, Dinah followed.</p><p>She didn't know what she was expecting, but she certainly didn't expect Laurel's post fight destination to be an empty parking lot.</p><p>She pointed her amplifier in Laurel's direction and heard heavy breathing, occasionally punctuated by a quiet moan. What the hell? She got out her binoculars and fiddled with the focus and her grip until she saw Laurel's face. She let out a quiet gasp when she saw Laurel's mouth open in pleasure, her eyes screwed shut.</p><p>Dinah put down the binoculars. Could it be that Laurel got off on violence and battle? She wasn't judging, but it just didn't seem possible. Laurel accepted violence sure, but she didn't seem to enjoy it.</p><p>Dinah's amplifier sat in her passenger seat, still directed towards Laurel. Through it, she heard Laurel whimper, "Dinah, baby."</p><p>Her heart stopped in her chest. Laurel was deep in a fantasy, one where Dinah was the one fucking her right now. One where they called each other baby. Laurel wasn't getting off on violence, she was getting off on <em>her</em>.</p><p>Laurel's whimpering (maybe the hottest thing Dinah had ever heard) turned into moans: real, loud, moans that Dinah felt vibrate through her body.</p><p>She realized her own hand was slipped down to the waistband of her canary pants and she stopped herself. It felt a little too creepy, sitting here and listening to Laurel without her permission. She pulled her hand back, but she allowed herself to rub her legs together, grind down on the seat, anything for a little bit of friction.</p><p>She should just turn the amplifier off but she didn't. She really wanted to hear Laurel say her name again. It just sounded so good coming out of the other woman's mouth. Dinah promised herself she would memorize the sound if Laurel said it again. She didn't want to forget the way it made her feel.</p><p>She knew Laurel was about to come- she could hear it in the way her moaning hesitated for a second before continuing, loud and drawn out. She could feel it in her bones.</p><p>She couldn't help it, she scrambled for her binoculars. She couldn't miss this moment.</p><p>Laurel looked beautiful when she came. The look on her face gave Dinah butterflies. She hadn't felt those in a long time.</p><p>Laurel leaned against her headrest, eyes still closed, and whispered, "I love you."</p><p>Then she opened her eyes and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel as reality crashed around her. She and Dinah muttered "Fuck" at the same time. Laurel because she just said, 'I love you' to an empty parking lot, and Dinah because she almost said it back.</p><p>Laurel wiped her fingers on a tissue with a sigh. God this was just pathetic. She threw the crumpled up tissue into the passenger seat and peeled out of the parking lot, completely missing Dinah's car.</p><p>Dinah hesitated for a second before following. This was dangerous, and impulsive, and stupid-</p><p>She sped up and swerved in front of Laurel's car, forcing her to slam on the brakes.</p><p>Laurel got out of the car with the bulge of a gun visible in her waistband, yelling her head off. She stopped when she saw who it was. She pulled out the gun, but her hands were shaking. It was too soon, this was supposed to be her time. She wasn't in the right headspace to fight Dinah right now, she couldn't.</p><p>Lucky for her, Dinah had no interest in fighting her. She crossed over and easily pulled Laurel's gun away from her and tossed it aside. She got closer, trapping Laurel against the side of the car and purred, "Hey baby."</p><p>Laurel's eyes showed a multitude of emotions: confusion, fear, but most importantly, lust. Dinah leaned in until their faces were inches apart and whispered, "I love you too by the way."</p><p>Then she connected their lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>